


They Don't Deserve This

by Clarimel (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Original Character Death(s), Poisoning, Purple Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Clarimel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Purple Wedding, things take a heart wrenching turn for the Kingslayer, his brother and his little northern wife.<br/>Alternate world where Jaime marries Sansa and Cersei uses to Purple Wedding to get revenge.</p><p>*ON HAITUS* (Because I'm currently writing other fic, whcih will be out soon *wink wink*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd recommend a song for this. There are many perfect for this ship.  
> For this: Daughter - Smoke

Jaime glanced across at Sansa. She seemed content to sit by his side, talking avidly to Tyrion on her right, engaged in conversation about the latest book she'd borrowed from him. He smiled warmly at her, catching the gaze of her piercing blue eyes and she returned the smile, assuring him she was ok. Satisfied, he took at gulp of wine: more than anything he wanted to return with Sansa and Tyrion to their chambers for a quiet meal and then take Sansa to bed, but they had yet for the pie to be served and the entertainment to arrive and so they had to suffer through another few hours of boredom. 

Jaime had, at first, been worried about Sansa, and his brother. After everything that had happened to her at the hands of Cersei and Joffrey he'd wanted nothing more than to keep her away from them, where he could protect her, but they couldn't miss the wedding and he supposed he was there, as useful as he was with his left hand.  
When the pie arrived, Joffrey stood up to announce it and Jaime carefully rolled his eyes at Tyrion - lest anyone see - and took Sansa's hand, rubbing soothing circles into her palm. She turned round and lightly kissed him on the cheek and he glanced at her, admiring how beautiful she looked. Her light blue gown showed off her sapphire blue eyes and her long red hair was left long and loose, curing at the ends with a few jewels adoring the braids on her head that kept her hair back. He was glad he had encourged her to wear more northern styles. Not only did it anger Cersei but it also made her happier and he didn't want her to feel she couldn't show her Stark roots around him. He'd do anything to make her happy. Gods knows she deserves it.

A choking sound suddenly made him turn his head. Joffrey was coughing loudly, clutching at his throat and gasping for air. Margaery then stood up in horror.

"He's choking, someone help him!".

"Someone help the poor boy!". He heard Olenna Tyrell shout before he saw Cersei scramble from the table towards her son. He didn't know what possessed him, but he followed her and ran towards Joffrey, trying to help him. He knew that Joffrey was his son, but he was the king and he had to try and help. 

He knew there was no hope when he heard Joffrey's voice go high and reedy, as if he were trying to suck air through a pipe. He placed a comforting hand on Cersei's shoulder so calm her as she cried. Suddenly, Joffrey's hand raised and pointed... towards Tyrion. Gods no that can't be right. Surely he's not accusing...  
He knew when Joffrey had died as he slumped in his mother's arms and Cersei let out a loud scream. 

"Cersei... He's gone."

She barely listened to him as her screaming died and Tywin, who had observed, walked over to calm her down. Jaime barely listened to whst she was saying as he stood up, about to go back to Sansa until she shouted to her guards to arrest Tyrion. He felt his blood run cold as he heard her next words.

"Take him! He murdered my SON! And that little northern bitch too. She and him were plotting this together". She said maliciously, casting a superior look at Jaime.  
Jaime felt his world come crashing down as the guards grabbed Tyrion and Sansa. The moment he saw them lay a hand on his wife he turned on Cersei.  
"Let them go, Cersei! They had no part in any of this. You're just taking Sansa to hurt me. She's innocent!"

"Take them to the dungeons!" She cried out.

"No... Sansa...". He whispered in shock. "Let her go!"

He strode over to the guards and wrestled them off her, gripping her tight against his chest. He could feel her fear. His own heartbeat was racing too. "Let go of Tyrion! He has done no wrong."

"Jaime...". He heard his father say. "Let them go...".

"No... You cant do this!". He objected as Sansa was snatched from him and Tyrion dragged off. He clutched at her hand as she was taken away until guards restrained him. He heard Sansa cry out for him and his heart broke as she never would show her desperation ordinarily. I can't have her taken away from me - she's everything I have. I swore to protect her.

I love her.

He couln't lose her. If he lost her he would lose himself and he wouldn't be the man he had beome. He just couldn't lose his sweet girl. He'd die before he let that happen. I'll kill Cersei myself for what she's done: she wants to take the woman I love and the brother I care for away from me. 

They don't deserve this. 

I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime talks to his father, Cersei gets revenge and Sansa suffers.

Tywin watched as the guards dragged Sansa and Tyrion away. Cersei picked herself up, wiping tears from her eyes and followed as her son was carried away to the sept. He turned to Jaime, calling for the guards to release his son.

“Your wife will be released, Jaime, don't worry about that.” He told him. Jaime’s look of anger faded slowly. “Cersei wants the girl dead. I wasn't about to be so stupid as to try and defy her.” He explained pointedly, looking intently at Jaime.

“I wasn't going to abandon her. I swore a holy vow remember?” Jaime spat.

“I remember quite well thank you. Don't pretend that is the only reason you protect her. I may be old but I'm not blind.”

“Then you'll have her released? She's been hurt enough already…”

“Yes, I'll write you a release note in my solar, but take care to avoid Cersei. She doesn't like to be crossed.”

“You’d think she’d want to mourn her son, not spend time punishing me.”

“Your sister is tough and she wants revenge. She’ll not sit idle when she can avenge her son. Mourning isn’t her path, Jaime. I thought you would realise it by now. I have no doubt she’ll be in the cells interrogating your wife.”

“Then _release_ her.”

“Of course I want her released. Sansa is the key to the north - I'll not have her executed where she is no longer of use to us.”

“ _To you_.” Jaime hissed. “She's more than just a pawn, she's a real person. And you don't need to remind me of the extent of Cersei’s wrath: you forget she's tried to hurt Sansa before.”

“And she failed. Don't lose your head Jaime. Stay vigilant.”

“What of Tyrion? He's my brother – I won’t see him die either!”

“Sansa Stark is your responsibility. You are her husband. _Tyrion_ , as you say, is under Cersei's command. If she finds him guilty he will stand trial and that is the end of that.”

“You've always hated him. He didn't do this and you know it!” He yelled. “How can you live with yourself, letting your son die for a crime he didn't commit!”

“TYRION IS NO SON OF MINE!” Tywin bellowed. “The trial will decide his fate. There's nothing you can do.”

“I-“Jaime stopped himself. His father was a dangerous man and Jaime couldn't afford to raise suspicion. It was obvious his father had given up but he hadn't. Whatever needed to be done, he couldn't trust his father. Not with his utter hatred of Tyrion out in the open.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they, arrived at the Hand’s solar where Jaime waited until his father had signed the release note for Sansa. He took it with nothing but a courteous nod and left the room, heading straight for the dungeons. He hurried, not wanting Sansa to be left under Cersei's guard for any longer than she had to.

He was making his way down the steps to the dungeons when he heard the sound of angry voices drifting up from below.

“…you dare hurt him... I thought you cared for him more than that, your grace?”

As he heard Sansa's words he felt a rush of love for Sansa for defending him – he was a Lannister after all, despite being her husband, but he also realised how dangerous the situation was when he heard Cersei's reply.

“You spiteful little bitch, don't act like you do. You are using him to get your disgusting little northern hovel back.” He heard Cersei rage. “Jaime betrayed me for you and now he's going to regret that little decision and realise who is in control here.”

Jaime didn't realise what was happening until too late as he heard Sansa scream, low desperately and he felt his heart jam in his chest. Rushing into the cells, he had only a moment to find her in the dark clammy room.

He saw Cersei quickly, her long golden hair glinting in the single beam of light that fell into the room from a small barred window. Full of anger, he strode up to her and shoved her around to face him, pushing the release note into her hands.

“Let. Her. Go.” The words were sharp and tense. He saw Cersei recoil slightly for only a moment before regaining her usual tall posture.

“Sansa Stark is my prisoner, _brother_. And I am the queen regent. You do not tell me what I must and must not do.”

“No, that job belongs to our father. Sansa is to be released on his word. NOW.”

He watched as anger set on her face and she reluctantly turned to the guard on duty and motioned for him to let Sansa out. The door opened and Jaime saw his wife properly for the first time. She lay weakly against the wall, silent, faint from blood loss due to a long gash running from her elbow to her wrist, blood slowly seeping out to stain the grimy floor. Jaime rushed in and wrapped his arm around her, to lift her up into his arms. She faintly murmured his name and he gently kissed her forehead.

He savagely turned to Cersei as he left the cell with Sansa in his arms.

“I warned you once never to touch my wife again. I swear to all seven gods,  
Cersei, you'll pay for what you've done to her.”

“I doubt it little brother.”

Jaime quickly left, sparing no glance for the woman who had harmed his wife and hurried quickly to his chambers with Sansa. He noticed he wound was bleeding more heavily now and that her hand, which had previously clutched his tunic, was now limp and had fallen by her side.

“Sansa?” He whispered. “Gods, sweet girl, please stay with me…”

Something told him it wasn't her arm that had caused this and he shouted to a nearby guard to fetch the maester as he rushed into their chambers. Setting her down on the bed, he took her hand and began to talk, trying desperately to keep her awake. As a soldier he knew that sleep could take people, if they were hurt or injured.

“Don’t let her win, Sansa. You can fight her, I know you. You’re strong and brave, in ways no one knows. Seven Hells, you even gave me a chance, for all I’ve done. I know I don’t deserve you but I can’t bear for you to die like this. Not now. Not like this.”

It wasn't long before the maester arrived, one he'd had employed to serve him – he didn't trust Pycelle or Qyburn. He set about examining Sansa and giving her potions and poultices as Jaime anxiously waited, brushing strands of her coppery locks from her forehead. The maester turned to Jaime, a saddened expression on his face.

“My lord, the wound of her arm is not the issue. Lady Sansa has been poisoned with nightshade. I managed to prevent the poison from reaching her heart but it has done significant damage to her body. My lord… She may not survive. I cannot tell as of yet and I have done everything I can. It is up to her to fight it now. All we can do now is pray.”

“Thank... thank you.” Jaime could barely speak, his chest was constricted and he squeezed Sansa’s hand harder. His head dropped as he considered the possibility... No, she would not die. He would not let her. The gods may be cruel but after all she had been through it would be so unfair to take her now.

He thought about Tyrion. He had wanted to help there and then but Sansa was his priority. He’d have to work out a plan to get Tyrion out though. He couldn’t leave his brother, the person he'd come to confide in so much since his return and he wouldn’t leave his brother to the mercy of their sister. If she’d poisoned Sansa, she would have even more vicious plans for Tyrion.

A wave of anger overcame him as his thought of everything Cersei had tried to take from him: She’d taken away his birthright and his freedom away in the kingsguard, she’d allowed Joffrey to beat Sansa, she’d tried to seduce him and make him abandon his wife and then tried to kill her and take his brother too. He felt sick as he realised that it was his fault, all of it. If he and Cersei hadn’t been lovers...

_Why was I so blind? I suppose because I loved her. Sansa once told me, love blinds us. Sweet girl... You don’t deserve any of this. You deserve your home and your family back, but I can’t give you that. I can give you my love though. That always belongs to you. If you want it..._

He looked down at Sansa. He breathing was faint and shallow but the pulse was there. Her face looked pale in the moonlight and the wound she had gained was clean but ragged. His hand ran up her good arm to brush her jaw line and cheek. She moaned and shifted in sleep and Jaime felt his breath catch.

“Jaime... take... take me ... Jaime... take me... home.”

“I’m here, Sansa.” She didn’t hear his, only muttering his name a few more times and he kissed her, stroking her hair.

A thought struck Jaime as she lay there. He didn’t want Sansa in danger any longer and he had to free Tyrion. He had other matters to take care of too but... He was going to get them out of here. _I’ll get Tyrion out tonight and get them to Casterly Rock. Then we’ll go north, once Sansa’s recovered. I want to take her home - she needs that at least. We’ll be free of this place._

Then Jaime thought of the other matter that needed to be taken care of. It hurt him, despite all she had done to deserve it, but she had hurt them more. _We’ll never be safe otherwise._

He reluctantly left Sansa’s bedside to find Brienne to watch over her and when he had been assured by the woman that she would defend Sansa with her life; he left the chamber, with a last look at Sansa’s sleeping form. He needed to do this. For her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's quite long but following the lovely positive reviews left yesterday ( Thank you for those, It made my day :), I decided to do it today. Hopefully the next will be up in a day or two. As before, let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, apologies for the amount of Jaime thoughts/insights, but I needed to explore this for plot purposes. Hope it was useful!
> 
> Recommended song for this chapter: Don't Deserve You - Plumb


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime fulfills his promise to Cersei, Tyrion has a change of heart and Sansa escapes from King's Landing.

Jaime stalked along the hallway. He hadn’t wanted to leave Sansa, but this was the only way to ensure her and Tyrion’s safety. His hand found the sword at his waist. He hadn’t yet mastered the use of his left hand but he was confident he could do what he needed to. Brienne had said only a short “Be Careful” as he had left and though he valued her advice he couldn’t help thinking that she couldn’t understand. It was a task that had weighed on his mind for a long time, since he had truly come to know Sansa.

He hesitated outside the door to Cersei’s chambers, his hand hovering over the doorknob. There were no guards on her door and for that he was thankful, though it seemed too easy, too simple. The greatest task lay ahead, as he turned the knob and entered.

Normally he’d knock but he wasn’t going to give her the chance to run or defend herself – she’d had plenty of chances before. Now wasn’t a time for weakness, he thought to himself.

“What are _you_ doing here?” She spat. “Come to comfort me have you?” Her tone was so angry and full of sarcasm that every second he was there Jaime questioned how he could have ever loved her.

“No. Joffrey was a monster and you know it. A monster we created and every moment I regret it. Look at all the harm it caused. Can’t you see how wrong we were to be so selfish, Cersei?”.

“The _harm it caused.”_ She mocked. “It was necessary, for the good of the realm.”

“How can you even say that? It was power you wanted, not to help the realm.”

“I did it for _our_ family. _Our_ legacy.”

“Don’t make excuses Cersei, it may be all you’re good at but I don’t want to hear them. Tyrion and Sansa are our family to now. What you’ve done doesn’t justify your actions. They must be brought to an end.” Jaime hated himself for the way his voice caught but he couldn’t hesitate. Not now of all times. Before she could react he unsheathed his sword and plunged it towards her chest.

Cersei was as clever as he thought as she anticipated him and dodged the blow, a knife appearing in her hand, but Jaime, having not let on about his improved left hand, swung the sword and slid it under the knife into her chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as he wrenched the sword out and stumbled backwards. _You need to leave now, before she is discovered. Now._

As much as he hadn’t wanted to see what he had done to her, his eyes opened and he saw her on the floor clutching at her chest where a pool of red had formed and the life began to leave her eyes.

“I’m sorry, sister.” He gasped. _Get up you fool.  If you’re seen, you’ll end up dead._

She said nothing as she slumped back and he knew it was done. Tearing himself away from the body of his sister, he stumbled backwards towards the door and dropped the sword – one of Osmund Kettleblack’s – on the way. Once he had escaped the chamber, he realised how constricting it had been and once he was outside he took a deep breath and walked briskly to his rooms.

He found Brienne sitting in the same position, beside Sansa. She looked up when he entered.

“Well... Is it done...? No, I can see that it is.”

“How did you know?” He asked quietly.

“What else could you do Jaime? How else is she ever going to be safe? And you’d do anything for her and Lord Tyrion.”

“I’ve asked Ser Addam to help Tyrion out. He’s the only other person I trust.” He said seriously. “Brienne, I’m taking Sansa to the King’s gate – there are horses there and some loyal guards with our belongings. We need to leave tonight.”

“Jaime, it will be dangerous for her to travel in her condition. And won’t your father will suspect you if you leave tonight, after...”

“I know, Brienne, but it’s more dangerous here than anywhere else. I want her out of here. I can’t have her hurt again. And my father won’t suspect me, I asked him if I could leave for Casterly Rock tonight and he agreed. He’s been desperate for me to inherit the rock, as my birthright, ever since I left the Kingsguard.”

“It’ll be dangerous.”

“I’m well aware, but I’ve dealt with my fair share of danger. We all have.”

“Goodbye then Jaime.”

“Goodbye, My Lady. Thank you.”

Brienne simply nodded and departed. Jaime looked as his wife as she fitfully slept. Brienne was right, it would be dangerous, but he’d taken as many precautions as he could. He pushed away the thought of Cersei that threatened to surface as he scooped up his wife out of bed and left for the King’s gate.

Thankfully, given the late hour, few people were around and the hallway was deserted. It took him 5 minutes until he reached the horses and had lain Sansa down on a blanket. He waited and waited for Tyrion as the minutes ticked on, knowing that somehow, something must have gone wrong, until Addam finally appeared.

“Where have you been- where’s Tyrion?” He asked with urgency. His brother wasn’t here. _Seven hells, Tyrion, what have you done?_

“I had managed to break him out of his cell, Jaime, but he refused to come. He insisted that he had matters to take care of and that he had his own arrangements. I did not know how to make him come. He only said that he did not want to endanger you or Lady Sansa and that one day he and you will be reunited.”

“Shit! I don’t want to leave, but...” He glanced at Sansa. “Ready the horses. I don’t know what we can do but we have to leave now, before we all fall under suspicion.” He confided in Addam.

It took mere minutes until the horses were prepared and once Jaime was seated, Addam picked up Sansa and passed her to Jaime, who secured his left arm and golden hand around her waist, securing her with an extra leather strap from the saddle to ensure she was secure whilst she slept. Once everyone was mounted, Jaime cast a last look at King’s Landing in the darkness, with one last desperate look for Tyrion but with no sign, signalled for the group to depart and the thundering of hooves left only dust behind as sunset threatened to break over the city.

\---

As the group made camp to break their fast in the woods on the Goldroad the following morning, Jaime heard the distant bells of King’s Landing ringing and dropped his head for a moment, silent, until he had managed to get the image of a dead Cersei out of his head. His thoughts went to Sansa and as soon as he had eaten, he walked back into the tent that had been erected for them. Although the master had said that her condition wasn’t stable, she looked better, though she still hadn’t woken. Ever since she had been poisoned, although it was only the previous day, it had tortured Jaime but with so much going on he hadn’t even considered the possibility that she might not wake. He just didn’t want to think about it, he supposed. _And rightly so. I can’t lose her after everything we’ve been through. She’s strong, she’ll fight this._

_\----_

By the third day on the road, Jaime was exhausted. He had barely slept and stubble dotted his jaw as well as dark circles under his eyes. He hadn’t left Sansa’s side and he barely let go of her hand. It comforted him as well, to know she was there, even if she couldn't hear him or know that. He was just drifting off to sleep beside her when he heard her sweet voice.

“Jaime?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, obviously next chapter will explore Sansa and her feelings and there will be some Jaime/Sansa fluff :)  
> Also, we won't be seeing Tyrion for a bit but we might hear about him ;)
> 
> As usual, let me know what you thought! I will hopefully improve with time.
> 
> Song for this chapter? The Way by Zack Hemsey (Instrumental)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa awakes, an unexpected rider brings bad tidings and Sansa hasn't escaped all the pain just yet.

“Jaime?”

Sansa’s eyes were open and her head turned round to try and find Jaime. She felt his hand around hers and looked to see his eyes flickering open at her words.

“Sansa... thank the gods, you’re awake.”

“Jaime... you look terrible.” It was true, his eyes were bloodshot and ringed by dark circles and stubble dotted his jaw. He smiled weakly and Sansa’s eyebrows lowered. Something was wrong. _Don’t be stupid Sansa, of course he’s upset. You nearly died._

Part of her felt it was something more though. He looked haunted, as if he had seen a ghost, and when he suddenly reached forwards and put his arms round her she knew. Jaime was affectionate, yes, but not like this. This was too desperate.

“Jaime... what’s wrong?”

He leaned back. He didn’t want to tell her just yet – he was ashamed, to be honest, that she had to see him like this. _I’m supposed to be strong for her, not the other way round._ Sansa’s eyes locked on to his and he suddenly wanted to leave: he didn’t want to face everything that had happened to them. He didn’t want her to hate him, for leaving Tyrion or over his guilt over killing Cersei. He couldn’t have her hate him too.

He stood up, slipping her hand from his and went to walk out of the tent, until he heard Sansa’s sharp voice.

“What happened? Jaime you can’t ignore me.” He voice wavered and it made his heart break. _You’re hurting her._

“I... I killed her. Cersei. Before we left.”

“What... Jaime... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He spun round in shock.  “What are you apologising for? She tried to kill you.”

“She was your sister...”

He hesitated. “Yes, she was.”

“You’re hurting. Don’t deny it. I’d be the same if I had to kill my brothers.”

“Your brothers didn’t betray you.”

“No. But I understand why. She loved you, like I do. If someone took you from me I’d do anything to get you back. _Anything.”_

Sansa stood up, walking over to him slowly, wrapping her hands round his neck. “I love you.”

“Sweet girl, I don’t deserve you.” Sansa smiled sheepishly, pulling on his arm to drag him back to bed. “Wait, Sansa, you shouldn’t be up! You nearly died!”

“I’m fine.” She laughed. Jaime could have sworn he’d never heard anything sweeter. Cersei’s ghost lingered but he had Sansa, the one person he cared for more than anything.

“So what happened? We’ve left the capital?” A small smile danced on her lips.

“Yes, I had us leave the night after you were...” His voice trailed off. “You know.” She nodded.

“Go on.”

“I had Ser Addam go and free Tyrion but he refused to leave, he said that he had something to do and that he didn’t want to endanger us. I didn’t want to leave without him but I had to get you out.”

“Oh, Tyrion.” She whispered. “I hope he’s safe. I don’t want him hurt.”

“I know. I’m going to find him, however long it takes. I won’t abandon him. He’s my brother.”

“I’m glad.”

“Oh, there’s one more thing. When we’ve found Tyrion and visited the Rock, I’m taking you home.”

Sansa gasped. “Truly, Jaime? I’m going home?...” He nodded and she hugged him tightly. “Thank you.”

“It’s your home... I won’t let you be parted form it any longer.”

“You mean the world to me, Jai-“.  She broke off as the sound of hooves broke through the quiet of the woods. “A rider.” Jaime murmured. “Stay here...”

He brushed her cheek and kissed her forehead as he strode out the tent, grabbing his sword on the way. _It’s nothing Sansa, just a messenger..._ But all the same, she couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong. She waited for over 10 minutes until, she could wait no longer. Grabbing a shawl, she wandered out the tent to find Jaime.

The bright sun and cool air hit her suddenly and she took at deep breath, scanning the soldiers to find her husband. She noticed the glimmer of his golden hair across the camp, near a stream where a lone horse stood. She couldn’t see the rider and started to worry when she saw Jaime twist slightly, a grimace on his face. He spotted her and she walked over.

That was when she noticed Tyrion.

“Tyrion! What happened, are you well? How did you-.” She broke off at a look from Jaime.

“Sansa, I told you to wait.”

“I was worried.” She replied. “Tyrion?”

Tyrion said nothing and looked at Jaime. Sansa followed his gaze.

“Sansa, Cersei’s alive.”

Sansa gasped. “No, that’s not possible. You... killed her.” She shook her head in confusion.

“I don’t know how but somehow she survived. I stabbed her but I mustn’t have reached her heart... Someone obviously found her before you arrived Tyrion.”

Sansa looked confused and Jaime didn’t blame her. He looked at Tyrion who quickly filled her in on the details.

“After I left the dungeons, I wanted to take revenge on my sister. I made my way to her rooms and found them unguarded, just like Jaime had. I entered and found a pool of blood on the floor. Although, now I think about it, there wasn’t a lot. Not enough for her to have died of blood loss at any rate.”

“It still doesn’t explain how she survived a wound that deep.” Jaime questioned.

“Perhaps Qyburn helped. If she was found before I got there, he could have managed to save her.”

“If Cersei is truly alive, as you say, we must make haste. She will not stop, now I have tried to take revenge.”

“Quite, brother. Our dear sister wants my head and now likely yours. We all know she wants Sansa’s. We have to leave.”

Jaime strode over to his guards and Sansa heard him order them to ready the horses.

“I’m glad you’re with us, Tyrion. You’ve been a god friend to me, and I didn’t want you left behind.”

“I too, good-sister. You are quite my favourite, although the contest is not hard, considering one wants to kill me.” Sansa laughed.

“Thank you for the compliment, my lord.” She smiled at him. “Do you need anything, before we depart, as we appear to be doing?”

“No thank you. Run off and see Jaime now. I know you want to.”

She smiled at him gratefully and walked towards her husband and Tyrion looked over at them as Sansa looped her arm round Jaime’s and he brushed her arm softly. His brother had always been lucky.

\-----

By mid morning, although Sansa was still weak, the party left camp, their urgency spurred on by the bad tidings from King’s Landing. Sansa could still barely believe that Cersei had survived, although Jaime had been pained about killing her, she could tell he was even angrier that all his pain had been for nothing and know that their loves were all in danger. _Again._ All they could do now was make haste and reach Casterly Rock as soon as possible, although they had stopped for a short break for food and rest. Sansa hadn’t admitted it to Jaime but she still felt weak from her ordeal and didn’t feel at al well, but she didn’t want to delay the party so she had kept it to herself. She had just begun to mount her horse when her stomach turned and she gasped as a bout of pain hit her. She pressed a hand to her stomach and bit down hard on her lip to silence her cries, a tear slipping down her cheek. She didn’t want Jaime to notice – he’d only worry. _It is something to worry about though, isn’t it, Sansa._ She tried to catch Tyrion’s attention and once he saw her and took in her tear stained face, he motioned that he was going to tell Jaime, but she rapidly shook her head and she saw him furrow his eyebrows in confusion before heading over to her.

“What’s wrong, Sansa?”

“I don’t know. I thought it might be the after affects of the poison but it hurts so much. It wasn’t like this before.”

“Sansa, you need to see a maester. I’m getting Jaime.”

“No! Please don’t... I don’t want to worry him.”

“Don’t shut him out Sansa. He only wants you to be safe.”

“I know that but after Cersei... I don’t want to see him hurt anymore.”

“You’re just like your father:  too stubborn to know what’s good for you. I’ll help, but if necessary I _will_ tell Jaime.”

Sansa looked at him pleadingly. “I promise.” He assured her. She smiled before she suddenly doubled over and retched. Tyrion grabbed her arm and knelt down to face her.

“Sansa, when did you have your last moonblood?” he said seriously.

She looked at him in shock before she turned pale with realisation. “2 months ago.” She let out a shaky breath. “No... no.”

“Yes. Sansa, you’re pregnant.”

“The babe... what if the poison...?”

“I don’t know. I’m not a maester but from what I’ve read, the babe is unlikely to survi-”

“NO!” She sobbed, curling her legs into her chest. Tyrion put an awkward arm round her back. _I’m going to get Jaime. Enough harm’s been done. She needs him, not a crippled dwarf with shit for comfort._

He found Jaime with the supplies, ordering his men to make sure everything was secure and turned round to notice Tyrion.

“Hello brother. Where’s Sansa, we need to leave.”

“Jaime.”

“What?”

“Sansa. I think she’s...”

Jaime’s face darkened and his hand shook. “Tell me.” He ground out. “Goddamn it Tyrion. Tell me.”

“She... she took ill this morning and I realised. She’s pregnant, Jaime, but the poison, Jaime, I think-“

Jaime was barely listening as he rushed past his brother towards Sansa’s horse. He saw her on the ground, barely moving, except for the shaking from her tears. Her hands were fisted in her hair and she was curled up.

He dropped down beside her and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, tucking her head into his chest. “Shhhh. Sweet girl. I’m here. Shhhhh.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What do you have to apologise for?! This isn’t your fault!”

“I didn’t even know. Jaime, it was ours. Ours, and she took it because of me.”

“Because of both of us. It’s my fault as much as it is yours.” He took a deep breath. “You know, when I went to go and kill her, I still felt like I was betraying her. Not because I was her sister but because I was her lover. Part of me wanted to turn away and save us both. Save her from the hurt of my betrayal and me from the pain of killing her. But I did it for you. Because I realised that you are one of the only two people in the world who truly cares about me, without some selfish motive. You didn’t shun me when I came back with one hand, when I told you what I’d done in the past. When we left the capital and I saw what our love had done to you, I wanted to leave you, because love is like poison. It hurt you. But I’m selfish and I can’t live without you and now it’s cost us our child.”

“I don’t want to lose the babe.”

“I know. We’ll be at the rock in a few days and then we’ll be safe from Cersei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. They should arrive at the Rock next chapter and then we'll see what happens next.
> 
> I researched stab wounds and it is possible to survive a chest wound, if medical help is recieved in time. Also, going on the fact that Qyburn treats her, it can be assumed he knows some method of keping her alive, after Ser Gregor - we know he is clever and Cersei isn't as badly wounded. Just to clarify, Tywin is also alive. So perhaps we'll hear from King's landing next? Who knows?
> 
> Song? Youth - Daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin plots and plans as fates are decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably typos and hopefully no more plot holes, but let me know.
> 
> Also, with any luck, my writing is in fact improving.
> 
> Please read and review as always :)

The following days were full of difficulty as Jaime tried to make haste for Casterly rock, whilst Sansa’s condition was still fragile. He didn’t want to hurt her any more than was necessary but the quicker they reached the rock the sooner she could see a maester and the further they were from Cersei. Jaime could barely believe she was still alive. He felt like he had failed his wife and brother. _They still aren’t safe. They’ll never be safe._

He couldn’t help constantly glancing towards Sansa. She looked so pale and he’d made sure to have at least five men watching her in case she needed help or fell. He wished they had a carriage but in the rush of the escape, he hadn’t had time and it would have only slowed them down. They were due to reach Casterly Rock at nightfall though. There Sansa could finally see a maester but Jaime worried that it was too late. Tyrion had told him that the chances f survival were low because f the strength of the poison. He’d also quietly added that Sansa was at risk but Jaime didn’t even want to think about that. He didn’t think he could bear it if he lost her too.

\----------

Finally, as the evening approached they approached the rock. In no time at all they passed through the Lion’s mouth. Jaime had longed for Sansa to enjoy seeing her new home for the first time but given the circumstances there was no time for celebration. He had sent men ahead to have the master ready and as they clattered into the courtyard he jumped down and strode towards Sansa’s horse, letting her slide into his arms. He was in shock as he felt how limp she was against him and felt the wet blood stain against his hand. Wasting not a second longer, he rushed her towards the bedchamber where the maester awaited.

\--------

It had been hours now and he was not sure he could take much more of this. Sansa’s screams ripped his heart apart as he stood there gripping her hand, praying to the gods that she’d survive this. The maester had said that she could die and that the child was likely to be dead but Jaime had barely heard him over Sansa’s whimpers of pain. And that had been hours ago. Now she lay in bed, screaming and writhing in agony as blood pooled on the sheets. Every time he looked at them he felt sick to the stomach. He felt her clutch his hand harder, bruising the skin as she sobbed, burying her head in his neck. He murmured in her ear, trying to prepare her for the worst. He heard them midwife say the babe was born and looked up. It was then that he saw her face. Jaime’s face fell as he managed to choke out “Is the babe alive?” and felt his breath catch as she shook her head. “I’m so sorry my lord. I’m afraid the babe has not survived.”

Jaime felt sick to the stomach. _Gods. I’m so sorry Sansa._ He felt her lying against him still weak but alive, and realised she hadn’t yet heard the babe’s fate. He turned to the maester. “My wife. Will she be okay?”. “Yes, my lord. Your wife will be fine. She just needs rest. I’m so sorry.” The maester murmured.

“Leave us please.” He managed to choke out.

Jaime was in shock. He knew the babe was unlikely to survive but he had hoped. _I can’t believe it._ The maester had told him it had been a little boy. Jaime dropped his head in his hands as he sat beside Sansa’s bed as she lay against him. He felt Sansa sit up and thank the maids as they left and turn to him. “Where’s my baby?” She asked, fear evident in her voice. “I need to see the babe!”

“Sansa-” He begged.

“No...” He heard her whisper in horror. “My baby...”

“He’s gone. I’m sorry Sansa, he’s gone.” He choked out. He heard her begin to sob and pulled her against him, burying her face against his neck and letting her cry. He wanted to himself. He’d failed. They’d lost their firstborn. And all because of him and his actions all those years ago. _This baby is dead because of me._ Jaime had never felt so much shame as he did then as he held his wife, whilst she cried her heart out for the babe he killed. _I caused this. I’m to blame. Gods, I hate myself sometimes but now..._

He heard Sansa sob as she cried out for the baby and he could swear his heart ripped in two.

\----------------

**In King’s landing**

Tywin was fuming and rightly so. It had been over a month since his eldest son had left the capitol with his little wife and Tywin was happy his heir was finally heading to Casterly Rock but what troubled him was the fact that he’d let his brother escape. He knew that Tyrion wasn’t really responsible for Joffrey’s death but his daughter had wanted his head and Tywin had been prepared to grant her wish. In the eyes of the people, he was guilty and they needed someone to blame. It certainly wouldn’t be him – Tyrion was disposable, he was not. He had to ensure the future of the Lannister legacy. And killing the boy King had been necessary for that future.

No, he had needed Tyrion dead, but there wasn’t much he could do about that now. He knew full well Jaime wouldn’t let his brother die and part of him had suspected he would try to free him and there wasn’t much he could have done to stop that without stopping Jaime from reaching the Rock. No, the issue now was Cersei. After the.... attack, she had grown even more angry and spiteful, despite her weak condition and Tywin felt she was now more a hindrance than help. She was the only child he had left at his disposal but the attack had made her desperate for revenge on who she claimed had nearly killed her.

_“Jaime. It was Jaime. I swear it. He came to my chambers, threatening me, saying that I was a danger to his pathetic wolf wife and he drew his word and stabbed me.” She had raged. “I lay there until one of my guards found me and took me to Pycelle.” Tywin had listened, frankly shocked but he had hid it well. “I will see him pay for what he did. For everything. Him and that Stark bitch and my spiteful little imp.” At this Tywin had warned her of harming her brother and his wife. He couldn’t have his heir and - possibly his child – die or come to harm. It would ruin all he had worked for. At this Cersei had responded angrily. “They murdered MY SON! He tried to kill me and let Tyrion free! I WILL have my revenge.” Tywin had said nothing but ground out that if she harmed either Jaime or the child his wife may bear, there would be consequences. At this she snapped back that she was Queen and could do what she willed and stormed out. Tywin had grimaced but knew that if necessary, he would have her restrained. He wouldn’t risk the legacy of his house on the plots of his daughter._

It was a wonder, he reflected, that she had survived at all. The blood loss and severity of the wound was often fatal but this ‘Pycelle’ was, admittedly, gifted, although Tywin suspected that his research and methods were highly unorthodox and were evidently the reason his daughter had survived such a threatening wound, and the reason he lost his Maester’s chain. He set his jaw as he walked off to find Cersei. He was thankful to Pycelle for saving his daughter, despite the trouble she brought. _She may yet be of use to me_ , he pondered thoughtfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Okay I was very stupid and didn't spot the massive gaping plot hole when I first published this so I've deleted it and amended it. I originally planned for it to go negatively regarding the baby and changed my mind when I started writing (I changed it a lot as I was writing) so I doesn't make much difference. Thank you to the two reviewers who originally pointed this out. This just confirms why I need a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know.***
> 
> I'm praying to the old gods and the new that this IS improved. I'm so sorry about the original chapter 5.

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly AU where Jaime has previous friendship with Sansa and then ends up married to her (rather than her marriage to Tyrion). A rather cliched idea except here she and he are sort of close anyway and she is his redemption from before marriage. They've been friends since Jaime got back to King's Landing after losing his hand (I changed this to start/middle of S3). Jaime found out about Cersei as son as he got back and started romancing Sansa soonish after. 
> 
> Should I make this longer and explore the start of their relationship and their friendships with Tyrion? Let me know in the comments?


End file.
